A Flaming Bond
by Ybarra87
Summary: Marco was just about to head home after school only to be stopped by Janna and forced to participate in summoning a demon against his will. What they got instead was one scissor enforcer who Marco is now stuck with. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that had been on my mind for a while and wanted to tell. Now this is just a one shot but if someone wants to go ahead and make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

School had just ended at Echo Creek Academy and Marco was about to head home until he was stopped by Janna. "Hey Marco." She said causing him to jump in fright since she snuck up behind him.

"Jeez, Janna! Is it really necessary for you to scare me like that?" Marco asked as he tried to recover from the shock he was given.

"No it's not but it's really hard not to since it's fun." She said with a smirk.

Marco just rolled his eye. "What do you want Janna?" He asked.

"I just got a new book on summoning demons and was wondering if you want to help me with it?" She asked.

Marco just rolled his eyes again. "Janna you really shouldn't be doing something like that. You don't know what could happen." He said.

Janna just rolled her eyes at his lecture and then snapped her fingers while saying "Chicken butt." Causing Marco to passed out. Janna then grabbed his legs and began to drag him. "I tried asking nicely Marco now we're going to do it the hard way." She said as she dragged him to her house.

When Janna had gotten to her house with Marco, she had placed him on her bed with his shirt off and tied his arms and legs to her bed posts. She then snapped her fingers causing him to wake up.

Marco then woke up in a panic to see that he was no longer at school and was tied to a bed with his shirt off. Seeing Janna standing nearby wearing a black robe he yelled out. "Janna why am I tied to a bed?!"

"Well when I asked you if you wanted to help me summon demons and you started giving me a lecture on why I shouldn't do it Jackie walked by and said hello causing you to pass out. And since you didn't actually say no to me I just took that as a yes." She replied.

Marco just groaned hearing that he passed out in front of his crush but realized he had a bigger problem right now. "Look the answer is no! Now untie me!" He shouted.

"Sorry Marco but it's too late to go back." Janna said as she approached Marco with a needle and jabbed his thumb with it causing a small amount of blood to come out. She then took a small glass and collected the blood with it. When she was done with that she took out a candle and lit it. She then pulled out a book, opened it, and began reading from it. "Oh ancient spirits hear my call. Take this blood and bond it." Janna then poured the blood on to the candle causing it to go out. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and when it went out a red haired girl with white skin wearing a yellow ball gown with a black tiara with a flame on top was laying right next to Marco sleeping.

Marco seeing this and thinking Janna's pulling a prank by having a friend pretend to be a demon. "Okay Janna, this isn't funny. I don't know who your friend is but I want you to stop this right now!" He shouted causing the girl to wake up.

The girl just looked around to see she was laying right next to Marco and he was tied to the bed. "Oh, I'm having one of those dreams again." She said as she gave a small smile and looked at him. "Well you're a little young but you are cute." She said as she climbed on top him. "I don't care what you're name is but you will address me as Mistress Hekapoo. Now what's the safe word?"

Marco began panicking. "Janna! Get her off me!" He screamed as his face turned red with embarrassment and panic.

The girl just gave Marco an annoyed look. "How dare you mention another girl's name in front of your mistress!" She yelled. "You're lucky I find your panicked face cute but I still need to punish you."

However before she could do anything to Marco, Janna approached her. "Uh excuse me." She said getting the girl's attention.

The girl just looked at Janna. "Wow this is the first time something like this has happened in my dreams." She said.

"You're not dreaming." Janna replied causing the girl to look at her.

"If I'm not dreaming then why am I here with this boy tied to a bed?" The girl asked.

"I summoned you here using his blood and I have him tied up since he would probably run away." Janna replied.

The girl didn't know what to think but decided to pinch herself to see if it wasn't a dream and to her shock she felt pain making her realize she was awake. The girl then got off Marco while giving an embarrassed look. "Sorry about this. I had a rough day at work and decided to take a nap. I thought this was a dream." She said as she looked at Janna and then Marco.

"UNTIE ME NOW!" Marco shouted. Janna then went to untie him. Once he was free Marco immediately put his shirt back on and looked at Janna. "Janna I don't appreciate you doing this to me! I don't know why you always do this but please stop!" He shouted as he then looked at the girl. "I also don't appreciate your friend here scaring me as well! I can't believe you would have someone dress up as a demon just to scare me!"

"Uh, Marco that's a real demon." Janna said.

Marco just glared at Janna. "You still expect me to believe she's a real demon!" He shouted as he then looked at the girl and walked towards her. "Oh please I can see it's a costume!" He yelled as he grabbed the girls pointy ears causing her to let out a cute whimper and tried to pull them only to see they were real. He soon realized that he was holding the ears of an actual demon and turned blue.

The girl just gave out another cute whimper as Marco held on to her ears. Wanting him to let go of her she raised her hand and smacked him on the back of the head screaming "Idiot!"

Marco let out a a scream of pain as he felt the back of his head burn. "Ow!" he yelled out as he let go of her ears. "What did you do that for?!" He shouted as he put his hand to the back of his head.

"You put your hands on me and you're asking me why I hit you?!" The girl shouted as she looked at Marco with anger. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"Some demon girl?" Marco replied not sure how to answer her.

The girl just looked at Marco and gave off an annoyed sigh. "I happen to be the forger and enforcer of all dimensional scissors! I am Hekapoo!" She shouted.

Marco just stared at her confused and just said. "Okay?"

Hekapoo just groaned. "Figures you humans wouldn't know who I am. You are lame flesh wads after all." She griped out. "Though I still don't know how one of you managed to actually summon me here."

Marco just looked at her. "Look lady, I'm sorry for what I did okay. I just had a rough day and did not expect Janna to actually summon you. I thought you were just a friend of hers helping her pull a prank on me. Please forgive me." He said.

Hekapoo just glared at Marco. "You honestly think and an apology is going to make me forgive you?!" She shouted. "It's going to take a lot more than that to make me forgive you!"

Marco just groaned. "You know what forget it!" He shouted. "I tried to apologize but if you won't forgive me then fine! I'm going home!" Marco then grabbed his stuff and headed for the door as Hekapoo pulled out some scissors and opened a portal.

"I'm leaving as well. Don't know how you did it but never summon me again." She said as she was about to step into the portal but before Marco and Hekapoo could leave a red chain appeared on both of their right hands and pulled the both of them right into each other's backs.

"What the?!" Marco shouted as he saw he was right next to Hekapoo.

"How dare you stop me from leaving you flesh wad!" Hekapoo shouted as she glared at him in anger.

Marco just gave out a groan. "In case you haven't noticed something stopped me from leaving as well so don't say it's my fault!" He shouted as he then noticed the red chain on his right hand. "What the?"

Hekapoo just looked at the chain and just assumed Marco had put them on her. "Very funny now get them off!" She screamed.

"I didn't put them on you!" Marco screamed back. As the screaming match went on between the two of them the chain began to glow and then started to shorten the length between them. Noticing this Marco just stopped the argument. "Stop! In case you haven't noticed the length between us has shortened so let's focus on getting this off!"

Hekapoo realized he was right. "You're right." She said to him as a thought then occurred to her. "Luckily I have a solution to help us." Just then six Hekapoos began to form. Hekapoo just looked at them. "Okay, three of you grab him and start pulling as the other three help me pull." She said.

The clones did as she said as three of them grabbed onto Marco and the other three grabbed onto her and began pulling. "Lady you're going to pull my arm off!" Marco screamed.

"I don't care as long as I'm free from you!" Hekapoo shouted as the pulling continued only for the chain to glow again shortening the distance between them again to the point where they were side by side.

"Well we tried." A Hekapoo clone said as she and the others then put out their flames.

Marco just groaned and noticed Janna who was sitting across the room eating a bag of chips like she was watching a show. "Janna you did this so you undo this." He said in a stern tone.

"Sorry Marco but I already check the book and didn't see anything about undoing this." She said as she finished her bag of chips.

Hekapoo just looked at her. "Let me see this book." She said as Janna handed her the book. Hekapoo just flipped through the pages of the book and closed it. She then looked at Janna. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"The occult store." Janna replied.

Hekapoo just groaned as she then reached into her dress to pull out a compact mirror. She then opened it and said into it. "We need to assemble a meeting now." Marco and Janna could hear voices coming from the mirror but before they could listen to what the voices were saying Hekapoo closed the mirror and looked at them. "You two are coming with me." She said as she pulled out some scissors and opened a portal stepping into it dragging Marco along and making sure Janna followed.

LATER AT THE BUREAUCRACY OF MAGIC

Hekapoo had just got done explaining everything that had happened to her, making sure to leave a few details out, to Glossaryck, Lekmet, Omnitraxus Prime, Rhombulus, and Queen Moon. Glossaryck pretty much had an idea of what was going on but before he could say anything Rhombulus spoke first.

"From what you said that girl is a witch and that makes her evil! I better crystallize her!" He shouted but before he could Marco spoke up.

"Wait! She's not a witch." He said trying to stop Rhombulus from doing something to her.

"I don't know Marco. I sort of think of it as a compliment that he thinks I'm a witch." Janna replied with a grin.

"Janna you're not helping your case." Marco said. "I get that feeling he's going to do something to you." Marco then looked at Hekapoo. "Who is that guy?" He asked her.

"That's Rhombulus. He's in charge of tracking down and crystallizing criminals." She replied.

Janna just approached him. "So you crystallize criminals huh? You must of captured a lot of criminals. I'm curious what are the recent ones you caught and what were their crimes?" She asked him.

Rhombulus looked at Janna. "Yeah, I caught quite a few evil ones but the recent ones were the most evil of all. There was that guy who littered and then there was that guy who didn't say bless you when I sneezed. Not to mention that guy who didn't hold a door open for a little old lady and then I had to crystallize the little old lady for jay walking! Then there are the delivery boys who deliver to the wrong address!" He replied causing everyone in the room to just look at him in disbelief for crystallizing those people for their "evil" crimes.

Queen Moon just looked at Rhombulus in shock and disappointment then turned to Lekmet. "Chancellor Lekmet, I think we should go over a list of the people Rhombulus crystallized later and go over who should stay crystallized and who should go free." She said as Lekmet just let out a bah and nodded.

Rhombulus just gave a confused look. "Uh why should we do that?" He asked causing Moon to give out a sigh.

"Because Rhombulus, you crystallized people for making small mistakes and small crimes." She replied.

"There was nothing small for what they did!" Rhombulus shouted causing a huge shouting match to start.

Glossaryck just gave out an annoyed groan and then gave out a huge whistle getting everyone's attention. "Children in case you forgot we are here to discuss the situation concerning Hekapoo and these humans. So cease your argument for later so I can say what I was going to before being cut off by Rhombulus." He said causing Moon to look at him.

"You know what's going on Glossaryck?" She asked.

"Yes, I do your Majesty." Glossaryck replied. "Though I thought this was handled years ago."

Moon just gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well a long time ago when your mother was queen I heard a rumor that someone was making spell books and leaving them in different dimensions. I knew the trouble they would cause so I told the commission to look in to it by starting at the library of ancient magic and see if the head librarian could give out any leads." He explained. "I wanted Lekmet to go but Rhombulus made it clear that he was in charge of tracking criminals." He said as he looked at Rhombulus. "I take it something happened."

"Well I had to crystallize her since she was shouting at me in the library! I mean she's the head librarian she knows better than shouting!" He replied in a loud tone.

Marco just gave out a groan and asked. "I think I know the answer but why was she shouting at you?"

"She accused me of shouting in the library! I mean this is how I normally talk!" He said in a loud tone.

Everyone just gave out a groan hearing that. Glossaryck just looked at him and then at Janna. "You said you got this book at a store right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "The owner said he got a real good deal for it. He said someone sold it to him for a dollar."

Glossaryck just remained silent for a moment. "Well, I take it the person I told you about is still out there making books and causing trouble." He said.

"Well what should we do?" Moon asked.

"Well you can start by finding the head librarian and uncrystalize her though it may take you a while to get her to agree to help given what happened." Glossaryck replied as everyone just glared at Rhombulus who was starting to look nervous.

"Well what about us?!" Hekapoo shouted as she raised her right hand causing Marco's hand to rise with hers.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done until we find the right spell to undo it or catch the one responsible for this." Glossaryck replied.

"So we're stuck like this?" Marco asked.

"Well for now but only you two can create the distance between yourselves."

Everyone just looked at Glossaryck in confusion. "What do you mean by that?!" Hekapoo shouted. "I don't want to be stuck to him!"

Marco just rolled his eyes. "Well we can agree on that." He said causing the chain to glow increasing the length between them.

Everyone just stared in disbelieve at what just happened as Moon looked at Glossaryck. "Glossaryck, what just happened?" She asked.

"Well apparently they reached an agreement in their relationship." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"The two of them are now bonded together. They share a bond now and that chain represents that bond." Glossaryck answered but he could see they still didn't understand. Giving out a sigh he explained a bit more. "Okay think of those two as married now and there marriage is on the rocks, that chain is a marriage counselor. The more they argue and fight the shorter the distance between them is but the more they get along, understand, and trust each other the longer the distance is because it shows there faith in each other."

Everyone in the room just remained silent after hearing Glossaryck's explanation until Janna decided to ask a question. "So in other words Marco and her are married is that what you're saying?" Janna asked.

"In simple words yes." Glossaryck replied.

"Glossaryck, I'm confused. Just how could a spell do this?" Moon asked.

"Well seeing from the spell this girl used, I can guess she only used the boy's blood but since not a lot of detail was given she didn't know what the spell could really do." Glossaryck answered.

"What do you mean?" Janna asked.

"Well, you see in order for this spell to work properly you would need the blood of two people and would have to mix the blood together before you pour it over the flame in order to create the bond. However since you used just one person's blood the spell didn't know who to connect him with so it just grabbed the person he would fight with the most. In other words Hekapoo." He explained. Hekapoo just gave out a groan hearing this while Marco just shook his head in disbelief. Glossaryck then looked at Janna. "I am curious though, why did you pick him?"

"Well, I figured the spell would only work better with someone pure like a maiden so I picked Marco. I mean he's the safe kid and I'm pretty sure he still has his innocence." Janna replied.

"Hey! I'm not a safe kid! I'm a misunderstood bad boy!" Marco shouted offended by what she said.

Hekapoo just started laughing hearing that. "That is so funny and cute!" She laughed out causing Marco to start yelling at her resulting in the chain shortening again.

Moon just sighed seeing this. "Enough!" She shouted getting the two to stop arguing. "Hekapoo in case you have forgotten you need to get along with this young man so stop teasing him and be nice."

"I'm sorry Moon but I find the reactions this kid makes so entertaining it's hard not to tease him." Hekapoo replied.

Marco just gave out a groan. "I can't believe I'm stuck to someone worst than Janna." He muttered out.

Janna hearing this said. "Oh Marco, I'm hurt that you think that. It just means I have to up my game."

Marco's eyes just grew wide with fear. Rhombulus seeing this just asked. "Is it just me or do you think she's a lot like Hekapoo?" Lekmet just gave out a bah while the other commission members minus Hekapoo just nodded.

Just then Marco's phone began ringing and he saw it was his parents. "Oh man it's my parents!" He shouted as he began panicking. "How am I going to explain this?! What am I going to do?!"

Janna just took the phone from him. "Let me do the explaining, Marco." She said as she took the phone and answered it. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Yeah I answered his phone since Marco's a little tied up in a way." Janna just gave a small smirk saying that. "What's he doing? Well he's chained to a demon lady."

Just then Marco started shouting "It's not what you think!"

Moon seeing that Janna was just making the matters worst just took the phone from her and began to explain the situation to them the best she could but made sure to let them know that there son would be home soon. When she was done talking to them she looked at them. "Hekapoo, you'll be staying with his family until we can find a solution to free you. You are to get along with him the best you can if you want distance from him." She said.

"But your Majesty, I don't want to live with him!" Hekapoo whined out.

"Hekapoo, you don't have a choice in the matter. He's still a child and needs to be with his family." Moon told her sternly.

"Wow about my job and commission meetings?" Hekapoo asked.

"You two will have to reach a compromise about when you can do your job and as for commission meetings you'll have to bring him with you since you're the only one who knows how to handle Rhombulus when he acts up." Moon replied. "Now let's go see his parents so we can go over your living arrangements."

LATER AT THE DIAZ HOUSE

After meeting with the Diazs and coming to an understanding where Hekapoo would use the spare guest room provided the was enough length from the chain. Hekapoo was standing outside while Marco was inside with his parents talking. Hekapoo made sure she was on her best behavior when meeting with them including being nice to Marco which resulted in the chain increasing it's length. She just stood there thinking on how this all happened because Janna had to use that spell book on him. Just then Janna walked out from the Diaz house.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked Hekapoo.

"Just thinking." Hekapoo answered. "You?"

"I'm heading home." Janna replied. Janna then began to walk away until Hekapoo called out to her.

"Wait." She said causing Janna to stop. "I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"What's the thing between you and Marco?" Hekapoo asked.

Janna just stood for a moment and with a calm face said. "I just like teasing him that's all."

"So you don't have a crush on him?"

"No, I don't." Janna replied.

"I'm only asking because I know some girls tease the boys they like to get their attention and Marco seems to be a bit dense to fully get the message." Hekapoo said.

Janna just sighed. "I don't have a crush on him." She said.

"So you don't mind if I go after him then?" Hekapoo asked.

"No I don't-" Janna stopped before she could finish and looked at Hekapoo. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you don't mind if I go after him."

"Why?" Janna asked curious why Hekapoo would be interested in Marco.

"Well he is cute and sort of my type." Hekapoo replied as she gave a devilish grin.

"I don't care if you go after him." Janna said to her.

Hekapoo then turned around and was about to head inside but then stopped. "But I don't mind sharing him with you." She said with her back facing Janna. "After all you're also my type." Hekapoo then went inside giving out a devilish grin leaving Janna standing outside with her face bright red and the realization that Janna has met her match.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know this story has just been adopted by KillingTheShadows101


End file.
